


Couple's Coffee

by Trash_TrashAF



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Coffee Shop, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Characters, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, college town, headcanons galore, highschoolers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_TrashAF/pseuds/Trash_TrashAF
Summary: Allura co-owns a coffee shop with her uncle Coran and most of the Voltron crew works there. It's summertime.





	1. The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So. Ridiculousness in insured in this. It's literally just a lil fic to take a break from NQLT. If you're reading this without reading NQLT Skylar and Roaron are my OCs from there. Aliens are human in this, regular highschool and college, etc, no intergalatic war basically. May add more to this lil description later.

“What is UP my BITCHES?” the bell to the coffee shop goes off as a short girl with long curly brown hair walks through, laptop tucked under her arm with a yellow flower crown on her head.

“Well that’s certainly a greeting.” a lanky dark skinned boy muses, leaning on the counter as he looks at the shorter. The girl freezes, looking at him. 

“U-uh oh. You aren’t. You’re new?” she questions, to which he chuckles. 

“Guurl, I’ve worked here for a few years now and I’ve never seen you either.” he straightens up. “What can I get-”

“I’ve got it Sky.” a shorter pale skinned male sets down a large cup of coffee, her name already on it. She grins and hands him a bill. “Thanks Matt.”

“Sky?” the taller questions and grins. She raises a brow at him. “Skylar, if you want the full name Lance.” she says and walks to a window seat before hopping up and setting her laptop and coffee down. He pouts a bit as he watches her go. Matt pats his shoulder.

“Don’t you already have a boyfriend?”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to be nice.”

“Well, Mr. Nice, I’m taking a break.” Matt scoots out from behind the counter and heads over to where Skylar is sitting. 

Lance watches after him before sighing and leaning back against the counter. He sees the office door open out of the corner of his eye and a tall blonde walks out of it, a scowl on his face.

“Roarawnda~!” a voice calls across the shop and the blonde looks up to see Skylar waving. 

“Oh hell no.” he turns on his heel and walks back into the office. Skylar frowns. “Bitch.” she mutters before turning back to Matt. “So. Any closer with big buff cheeto puff?”

Matt groans and sips at his mocha. “No. He’s so damn perfect and cute.” his eyes shift from hers as he sees Shiro walk out to the front to help Lance with a line of people. Skylar immediately notices and turns. She grins as she looks back to him.

“So gay. Much wow.”

“Shut the fuck up.” he smacks her lightly, her grin only widening. She looks back to see a larger size man come out, an orange headband pulling his hair away. He sets down a tray of brownies and starts to replenish the dessert case. “Who is that?”

Matt leans a bit to look around her. “Oh? You haven’t seen him?”

She gives him a deadpan look. “I’ve only seen Allura, Shiro, Coran, and your pining ass. No I haven’t seen him.” she turns back to watch him. She feels Matt nudge her after a few minutes and looks to his smirking face. He drops out of the chair and she narrows her eyes. 

“Matt...whatever you’re thinking, DON’T.” he ignores her as he heads to the counter. 

“Matt!!” she growls lowly as she sees him walk behind the counter. She watches as he joins the others in making coffees and getting them out to the customers. After a few minutes of confirming he’s not going anywhere near his co worker, she turns her back to it and opens her laptop, typing away.

She’s snapped out of ‘the zone’ as a small girl sits across from her, brown hair chopped short. She wears an oversized green shirt. Skylar looks her up and down as she types away at her phone. She opens her mouth as the latter holds her hand up.

“You looked like the quietest person in the shop. Plus, my brother was talking with you so you must be tolerable.” she doesn’t even throw her a glance, eyes glued to the tech in her hands.

“...Pidge, right?” Skylar slowly questions, causing the other to look up at her. 

“He talked about me to you? That’s a surprise. I can’t believe he stopped talking about Shiro enough to mention me.” she gives a smirk, which Skylar returns. 

“They need to get together.”

“No kidding! Keith says that he escapes to Lance’s house because the pining in the apartment overwhelms him.” Skylar blinks before raising a brow.

“Keith who.” Pidge raises her own brow.

“Keith Kogane.” Skylar gaps at her before looking back to the counter. She eyes Lance, who is currently doodling all over a cup, much to Shiro’s dismay. She turns back to Pidge.

“Keith Kogane who is dating an ‘irresistible Cuban boy who is very much an idiot’ Keith Kogane?”

Pidge stares at her. “Oh my god you’re Skylar. Matt never told me your name but Keith did. He said you lived with Roaron.”

“I do.”

“Just...as…”

“As friends.” Skylar says sternly. 

“Oh thank god, I thought I was going to have to make your life a living hell for him cheating on Allura.” she sits forward. Skylar laughs.

“Hell no, he can’t believe she agreed to go out with him.” she jumps slightly in her seat as a small cup is set in front of Pidge, as well as a plate with cookies. She glances up to see the co worker and looks over her shoulder to glare at Matt, who gives her a thumbs up. 

“Thanks Hunk.” Pidge says as she sips at the coffee. “You coulda just yelled for me though.”

He shrugs. “Matt insisted I bring it out and take a break while I’m at it.” his gaze travels to Skylar’s, who straightens up in her seat. He gives a slight smile and holds out his hand. “Skylar, correct? I’ve only heard of the ghost of you.”

She manages to nod slightly and take his offered hand, shaking it. Pidge whirls on him. “How do you know her? And why haven’t you said anything?”

“Work at a coffee shop with her best friend as your boss and maybe you’ll get some insight.” he pulls up a chair to the table as Pidge scoffs at him before turning her attention to the cookies. She brightens and picks one up.

“Peanut butter!” she bites into it as Hunk chuckles. “I knew you’d love some.” he looks to Skylar and gestures to the plate. She hesitates before picking up a double chocolate chip one and biting into it.

“Mmmmm~ thish iz deliczous.” she mumbles through a mouthful of cookie. She hops up from the chair. “I’ll be right back though.” she shakes her empty cup and heads back to the counter. Shiro sees her approaching and grins. 

“Hey Sky. Meeting the other co workers and getting along?”

“Yeah. Pretty well. Can I see Roaron?”

“Sure. Give me a minute.” he turns, causing Matt to collide with him. Matt’s eyes go wide as he sees the spilled cold drink drip down Shiro’s shirt.

“I-I’m so sorry!” he squeaks out, quick to grab a fistful of napkins and patting the now drenched shirt. After a minute of frantic patting Shiro gently captures his wrist with his hand, causing Matt to turn fifty shades of red.

“Matt, it’s fine, I have a shirt in the back. Just re-make the drink and stop worrying about me.” he gives a smile as Matt nods and dumps the napkins into the trash. Shiro moves out of sight.

Matt side eyes Skylar, who’s smirking at him. He glances around before giving her the finger, causing her to mock-gasp before he starts on the drink again. She shakes her head and leans on the counter.

Roaron appears from the back, walking towards her. “What?”

“Can we talk for a few minutes?”

He hesitates before nodding. He slips out from behind the counter and follows her to the back door. They walk out. Skylar waits for the door to close before turning on him. 

“Alright, did you set this up?”

“Set what up?” he crosses his arms.

“Meeting the whole of the coffee crew you always talk about?”

He watches her for a minute. “Why would I put in the effort of doing that.”

She pauses. “You’re right...it’s just...a bit overwhelming.”

Roaron laughs. “You’re telling me. I had to meet all of them on my own. At least you got introduced to Coran and Matt.”

Skylar grins. “Very true though. I’m still thankful for that. Coran didn’t grill me like he did you.” Roaron groans at the memory and shakes his head. Skylar elbows him lightly. “You got to meet an amazing beautiful girl though.”

He smiles. “Yeah....almost a year now.” he glances down to his watch. “Listen, I gotta get back to work...Pidge is more devious than her brother, Hunk is mostly a cinnamon roll with some salt mixed in there. Lance…” he sighs and shakes his head.

“Huge flirt, idiot at times, annoys the hell out of his mullet boyfriend who still loves him for some reason.” Skylar fills in, causing Roaron to glance at her. “You know Keith?”

“I work with him. He’s the same Keith.”

“That...would make a lot of sense.” he grins and opens the door, letting Skylar back in. She gives a short goodbye wave before heading back into the dining area. Her eyes widen as she sees Pidge on her side of the table, her laptop open with Hunk watching over her shoulder. She jogs over.

“What the HELL are you doing?” she snaps, causing Hunk to jump away guiltily. Pidge doesn’t bother stopping as she opens her files. 

“You really should get a better password.” she says nonchalantly. Skylar frowns and snatches away her laptop, shutting it. Pidge looks to her. 

“I didn’t do anything horrible, I was just snooping, seeing what you were into. You’re kinda boring.”

“That’s because it’s my school laptop. Nothing personal is on there.” she sits once again across from her.

“Oh…” Pidge muses, glancing down to the laptop. “So we have to do this the old fashion way?”

“Unfortunately.” Skylar smirks and slides her laptop back into the bag.

“I’d love to stick around, but I should probably get back to work.” Hunk says, straightening his apron. He gives a small smile to Skylar. “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Well yeah. I’m here almost everyday.” she smiles back. His smile widens before he heads back to the counter. Skylar can feel Pidge’s gaze digging into her and she turns to look at her. Her eyes are knowing. She frowns.

“Not you too.”

 

***

Roaron walks to the doors as the last customer leaves, locking them. He sighs and starts to walk around the small cafe, picking up cups left on counters and wiping them down as he goes. As he dumps the last cup into the trash he feels arms wrap around his waist from behind and a head rest on his shoulder. He smiles and turns his head slightly to kiss her cheek.

“Tired?”

“Very.” Allura replies as she buries her nose into his neck. “I forget how busy the summer months are.”

He chuckles softly and detaches himself from her to turn and kiss her properly. “The faster we pick up, the faster we can sleep.” she hums in agreement and heads back to the counter to finish cleaning the coffee machines. 

Roaron pulls out the trash, tying the bag before putting a new one in. He carries the full one to the back, tossing it in the dumpster before walking back in to help Allura. With his added help, they get done cleaning up faster. He grabs his keys and opens the door for Allura, letting her through before closing and locking it. She looks to him.

“My place or yours?”

“Yours. I’m sure Skylar is up watching Netflix.” she laughs softly, hooking her arm through his as they head towards his car. 

“Coran is out for the rest of the week on business if you want to just stay with me for the time.”

He looks thoughtful before nodding slightly. “Sounds great.” he unlocks the car and slides into the driver’s seat as Allura gets into the passenger. He starts it up and is quick to pull out, heading towards her place. She sings softly along to the radio, her voice sweet and easily harmonizing with it. Roaron glances to her to see her looking out the window towards the sky.

“Are you still thinking about studying abroad next school year?” he asks, causing her to stop and look to him.

“Of course. I’ve always wanted to travel, Roaron.” she watches him as he pays attention to the road.

“I know you want to as well. Why won’t you come with?” he sighs.

“You know why. I can’t leave Skylar. She’ll never be able to afford the apartment on her own.”

“You also know that Coran offered to take her in for the year.” she retorts back. Roaron rubs his neck with one hand. “She’d want you to do it.”

“I know.” he pulls into her driveway and shuts off the car. Allura unbuckles before leaning over the middle and kissing him slowly as she cups his cheek. She pulls back after a minute. “C’mon: come to Japan with me.” he pauses before nodding.

“Alright. I’ll go with you.”


	2. Set Me Up? I Think Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has a secret and Skylar is still getting used to this.

Skylar sits upside down on the couch, her eyes glued to the TV. Roaron walks past the couch, pulling on a blue hoodie. 

“You sure you don’t want to come with us?”

“Roaron, I can barely walk straight, how the hell do you expect me to skate?” she doesn’t even glance to him.

“You don’t want to even come to watch Matt fail at getting Shiro’s attention?”

“Once again, involves me being in ice skates and failing to even move.” she grabs at the remote and flips through the channels. “Also involves me socializing.”

He raises a brow. “You were pretty chatty at the cafe the other day.”

“Because it was a good day and I was in my element.” she stops on what seems to be a science channel and looks to him. “I’m fine. Go have fun on your date.”

He sighs and opens the door. “If you say so. Coran’s at the cafe if you end up wanting company.” he closes it behind him. Skylar watches the door for a bit before turning her attention back to the TV. She had slept the day away due to her night shift at the station and was now wide awake at 6pm. She sighs and rolls off the couch before heading to her room.

She pulls lightly at her sweatpants and looks at herself in the mirror. She sees herself frown and pull her shirt up to reveal her large stomach. She lets it drop before holding an arm out, looking at the fat that hangs off of it. She pulls lightly at it before letting her arm rest by her side once more. Skylar turns away and looks into the closet. She pushes them apart to reveal a black romper with a purple belt. She grins and pulls it out, laying it against herself before turning back to the mirror.

Maybe she will go out.

***

Allura skates around Roaron in a small circle. “C’mon love, what are you waiting for?”

“It’s been a few weeks ‘Lura, give me a minute to get back into the swing of things.” he shuffles forward slowly, but the shuffles start to turn into glides. Allura chuckles softly and skates beside him.

“You’re doing better than Shiro over there.” she says, glancing over to Shiro and Matt, who are across the rink. Matt is skating slowly backwards in front of Shiro, Shiro grasping at his arms looking slightly terrified as they move. Roaron grins.

“Give him a break: it’s his first time out on the ice.” he starts to take longer glides, keeping his balance better. Allura follows his pace and soon they’re skating together along the edge. 

“I’m surprised we’re the only ones here. You’d think people would come to at least get out of the heat.” she says, looking over to Roaron.

“Well it is pretty late.” he looks over as they pass Matt and Shiro.

“Yeah, just keep doing one, then the other. You’re doing gr-” Matt squawks as Shiro’s leg slips out from under him, causing him to pull them both to the ice. Shiro takes the brunt of the fall, Matt landing on top of him. Allura and Roaron laugh together at the two, able to see their red faces as they skate away. 

Allura glances to Roaron and starts to lengthen her strides, pulling out in front of him. He raises a brow and starts to skate faster to match her pace. She gives him a wicked grin and turns sharply on her skates, heading towards the middle of the rink. Roaron slows down to watch her as she gains speed. Once near the middle she leaps into the air, spinning once before landing cleanly, skating backwards from the leap. She comes to a stop before skating back to him.

Roaron can see Shiro’s gaping face from where he’s at and chuckles as Allura gently grabs his hand and they start to skate on slowly.

They hear the sound of ice slicing and look up in time to see Matt leap and spin three times, landing easily on the ice as he skates backwards away from them. He gives them a smug look before returning to Shiro, who’s clinging to the edge of the rink, looking surprised. 

Allura raises a brow as she watches him let Shiro cling to one of his arms and skates slowly with him, almost like nothing happened. “Well….he certainly showed me, hmm.” she looks to Roaron, who gives her a knowing look. He kisses her lightly. 

“Go get him babe.”

***

Hunk looks up as Skylar enters the coffee shop and gives a smile. “Hey.” it had been pretty quiet in the late hours. She raises a brow at him.

“No Coran?”

Hunk gives a confused look. “He’s...on a business trip..I’ve been taking the late shift.” he sits up. Skylar frowns a bit.

“Huh….Roaron..” she stops, realization dawning on her. This had to be a set up. Probably courteous of a scheming Roaron and Matt. She comes back to her senses and realizes Hunk is talking.

“I’m sorry? I zoned out..”

He laughs. “I just asked what kind of coffee you wanted.”

“Oh…” she looks at him, finding herself staring at his face. “Tall, dark, and handsome.”

He feels his face heat up. “W-what?”

Her eyes widen as she realizes her mistake. “uH I MEAN TALL DARK ROAST.” she slaps a bill on the counter and walks away, feeling her face turn into a tomato. She hops into a window seat and thunks her face against the table.

He watches after her for a moment before turning and starting to make the drink. “You know, it’s kinda hard to hide your embarrassment when you’re the only one in the shop.” he calls, getting a groan in response. He snaps a lid onto the drink and walks out from behind the counter, setting it on the table beside her. She eyes the cup from the table before slowly sitting up and sipping at it.

“...please don’t tell anyone I said that. I’ll never hear the end of it.” he chuckles softly and slides into the seat across from her. 

“I can’t promise the tapes won’t be reviewed but verbally? My lips are sealed.” he mimes zipping his mouth closed. She gives a small smile and goes quiet, her eyes glued to the table. She glances up to him after a few minutes.

“So...how old are you?” she asks. He grins.

“Jumping into 20 questions, are we? Alright. 17. You?”

“18. 17, huh?” she raises a brow. “Senior?”

“This year.”

“Huh. Any plans?”

“You know.” he folds his arms. “You have to play the game too. College. Engineering major.”

She grins. “Much more aggressive than me. Online classes for gen eds.”

“Major?”

“Undecided, though I’m leaning towards something in photography and art.” she leans towards him. “Musical instrument?”

“I think I’d like to see some of your work.” he smiles. “None, though I sing. You?”

“Band geek. Trombone. I can’t sing worth fuck. Sports?”

“Uh….I’m decent at bowling.” she laughs.

“Same though. Though I mean.” she reaches forward and pokes lightly at his arm. “You must get a real workout doing it.”

Hunk smirks. “Baking muscles. I worked at a bakery before working here. They pay quite a bit more here then there.”

“Looks like your baking followed you.” she gestures to the display case full of desserts.

“Hey if you’re good at something, may as well do it.” he looks over her. “Why did you move here?” she tenses up and looks away.

“Pass.” she says quietly. He bites his lip and hesitates, before gently taking her hand. She looks up to him.

“Sorry.” he rubs his thumb lightly over the back of her hand.

“It’s okay.” she mumbles, watching his thumb before looking to him. “Why the headband?”

“Because it looks cool.” she stares him down, unbelieving. He waits a moment before grinning a bit.

“Parents got it for me when I was younger. Plus, it keeps my bangs out of my eyes.” he shrugs. “It just became a part of my style.”

She nods slightly in understanding. She pulls her hand away from his and takes a sip of her cooled coffee. He jumps slightly as the bell goes off, indicating someone is walking in. He is quick to slide behind the counter, calling out a greeting to the group. Skylar watches for a bit as he takes their order before pulling out her phone. She starts to scroll through her Tumblr, reblogging most of the items that appear.

She’s in the middle of reblogging an image when the phone is plucked from her hands. She gaps at Hunk as he exits out of the app before sitting across from her, typing away on it.

“And what the fuck do you think you’re doing with that.”

“Nothing bad. Here.” he hands it back to her on her homescreen. She raises a brow and starts to go through her phone, looking for anything new. She clicks on her contacts icon and sees both Hunk and Pidge’s name in it.

“Pidge was planning on pranking you. She was working hard to get either your number from Matt or Roaron. Roaron almost broke today. You can thank me later.” she raises a brow.

“Then what about your number?”

“Well...we keep talking right? At the very least I’d like to keep talking with you. You’re pretty interesting.” he smiles slightly. She slowly returns the smile.

“I’d like that.” she hesitates. “Once you close do you need to go home?”

“Curfew is midnight unless otherwise informed in advance. A.K.A, the parents know I’m spending the night at someone’s house that they’ve met. So. I have about three hours after work.”

“Ever played Pokemon Go?”

“You bet.” he grins. “Instinct?”

“Mystic.” she replies. “Would you wanna hunt with me?”

“Sure. Closing is at 9, though I’m sure you know that.” he straightens up. “Want to just meet here at that point?”

“Sounds great.”

***

Skylar unlocks the apartment and walks in, shutting it and locking it behind her in the dark. A lamp clicks on behind her, causing her to jump.

“So. Where were you, out so late?” Roaron asks, sitting down with one leg crossed over the other. Skylar rolls her eyes.

“What happened to staying with Allura for the week?”

“She told me since she worked the morning shift and didn’t want to disturb my sleep since I working closing. So, where were you?”

“Out.” she tosses her key on the hook and starts to take off the jacket. She pauses in the middle of taking the green clothing off before putting it on the hook next to it.

“New jacket?” she can hear the smirk in his voice and huffs.

“I was out hunting.”

“Pokemon hunting? With who?”

“Roaron.” she turns to him and crosses her arms. “Stop fucking around and spit it out.”

“Fiiine. You were on a date with Hunk.”

“Wrong. I was hunting with him.” she heads towards her room and can feel his gaze burning into her. She glances back and sees him look pointedly to the jacket.

“Listen here you, some people are nicer when you say you’re cold.”

He gasps offendedly. “You know why I couldn’t lend you the sweatshirt, I had no shirt underneath it!”

“It was a zip up hoodie, what were you doing with no shirt under it??”

He gives her a look and she gives it right back, silent for a few minutes as they eye each other.

“...How did Matt and Shiro’s date go.”

He laughs. “It turned into a competition between Allura and Matt. Did you know Matt did figure skating?”

“No?? Allura never mentioned anything!”

“Apparently Shiro didn’t know either, judging by his amazed look. With all the confidence Matt had in his routine, you would have thought he’d be able to ask his crush out.”

Skylar facepalms and sinks into the couch, groaning. “God dammit.”

“...though maybe we can convince Shiro to ask him out.” she looks up at his words and raises a brow. “Oh?”

“Muscle man may have his own crush on science nerd and accidentally spilled it to the wrong person.” he grins slyly.

“...Oh my god Roaron you need to convince him. Matt thinks he has a snowball’s chance in hell, especially with how many people he’s seen confess to him.” she gasps. “Have Allura help!”

“Oh god no, she’ll ask one of them for the other if she finds out.” he sighs, looking to her. “I’ll do my best but you and Matt are closer than me and Shiro.”

“So Operation Get ‘Em Together attempt like 47 is a go?” 

“Definitely. But not tonight. I stayed up for you, I’m going to bed.” he stands up and starts to walk out.

“The only reason you stayed up is you were hoping to catch me, wHICH YOU DIDN’T!”

“TOTALLY DID!” he calls back before disappearing out of sight. She scoffs in his direction before sprawling over the couch and snagging the remote. She turns on Netflix and puts on a random show to fall asleep to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect people to actually view this? Thank you for reading!


End file.
